dreamworks_dragonsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hookfang
Hookfang is Snotface Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare. Riders of Berk In Riders of Berk, Hookfang is shown to disobey and neglect Snotlout (the only Viking from the main cast that can't control his dragon). In "Viking for Hire", Hookfang behaved aggressively and Gobber was going to kill him. But after seeing that he only had a toothache, Gobber quickly fixed this by pulling it out. In "In Dragons We Trust", Hookfang runs off as soon as he was put on Dragon Island, unlike the other dragons. Snotlout and Hookfang have a unique relationship. It is shown that Hookfang does hold some affection for his owner, but Snotlout's immaturity and idiocy leaves him holding disrespect (mimicking Snotlout's "respect" for him). He also seems to take callous pleasure in making Snotlout scream when they are out for a flying ride. Hookfang also gets distracted easily, like chasing a seagull or watching a leaf fall. He may have learned this behavior from Snotlout, or perhaps he is naturally a willfull animal. Abilities *Fire Coat **Can light himself up from his sweat. He can use his fire jacket full power or very lightly that is valid to keep Snoutlout saddle to keep warm for the cold winter when flying . *Swimming (As shown in How To Start a Dragon Academy.) **Can swim in a high speed underwater showing he can fly. *Strength **He shown to be very powerful to lift up lift heavy Vikings on his neck with his rider easily with no sign of struggle at all at flying. Can stop a Speeding 5,724 lbs meatlug with extra weight of her husky rider easily. Possible stronger then Toothless. *Speed **He will try to catch up the speed of toothless since the hard traing of Snoutlout. *Endurance and Stamina **He able to take hits and attacks get back up to fight. Stamina have shown that he can fly long time and even when he was sick able to fly high and catch up to the other dragons. *Wing Blast **His large powerful wings can push back heavy objects far from him. As shown to be able to push back Barf&Belch and blow away barf entire gas. Relationship with Snotlout Hookfang and Snotlout seem to have a complex relationship. He is often shown torturing Snotlout for fun often with his fire skin. Also in Heather Report, when Snotlout used Hookfangs saliva as hair gel, Hookfang blew fire at him. However, he does hold some affection to Snotlout and, deep inside, cares for him. An example is in episode 5, when Snotlout jumps off Hookfang, Hookfang doesn't even notice his rider is in danger, but when Toothless tells him what's actually happening and sees that Snotlout is falling, he seems worried and quickly dives to save him. Gallery Berk Dragons 01.jpg Imgres-1.jpeg Tumblr maww659pZh1ryxe54o4 1280-1-.png RoB S01E01 (19).png RoB S01E01 (22).png RoB S01E01 (23).png tumblr_m9hwx8xDvS1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg RoB S01E01 (30).png RoB_S01E01_(38).png RoB S01E01 (40).png tumblr_m9n1i9RtJl1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg SERIE_~1.JPG tumblr_m9n1mzVOwA1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_me9gqb0N1e1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_me9gqvKHmF1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_meb7dzpPtY1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mi8bstA6ud1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-21-07h50m05s101.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-21-07h51m35s222.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-21-07h51m49s102.png tumblr_mi8cfxeNTm1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mimpquGD1e1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mimpskuEBR1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg snotfang2.jpg 7.jpeg tumblr_me9gtqldA91ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mkh1ajTa561qj3q7ro1_1280.jpg tumblr_mf9auySqe51qj3q7ro1_1280.jpg Category:Owned Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Stoker Class